A Demon's Soul
by RinHikariWolf
Summary: What happens if Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty meet their childhood friends who moved away. What will happen to the group who finally found their long lost friend. Who will their childhood friends change their lives. (Note their are pairings: SOMA, BSTU, KILIZ,) Sorry for my bad summary and for more information look inside the story. Please comment!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Wow**

**Soul: Maka you may stop looking at Alexender who is as white as sheet now thanks to your maka chop**

**Maka: (Maka-Chop Soul on the head)**

**Me: Yosh we got two idiots knocked out, keke oh well lets get on with the story**

**Maka: Note that RinHikariWolf don't own Soul Eater**

**Strangers prov* **

"Quickly, Quickly, Oh my god we are almost there I can see it. DEATH CITY! Yes, we found it. YAHOO! " I screamed. "Oh be quiet or I will tickle you when we get back," my partner said. "Fine," I said.

**Maka prov***

"um... Lord Death, we are here." I said. "Well, hello Maka and Soul. I have called you today here as there will be two new students joining and note they are special in a way or another so I wish you all the best. Oh and remember show them around the school." Lord Death ordered as he went back to drink his tea with Sid.

"Well, let us be on our way," I told Soul.

We walk to the gate and waited suddenly we heard someone screaming. " We are here, Yahoo! wait, Oh my god! No, not there Ahhhh," that person screamed at first I thought it was Black Star but I realized it had a girlish sound so I was worried. So Soul and I ran to the stop where we heard the screaming.

**Stranger's prov**

"It hurts," I whined to my partner as he piggyback me. Suddenly I heard noise at the bushes and my partner step back with me. Two humans came out of it, a boy and a girl. The boy have white or silver hair with crimson eyes, while the girl have a dirty blonde hair color with green eyes. I was shocked and immediately knew who both of them are.

"Soul, Maka! Oh my god! you see Alexander I told you I told you they will be in this school." I screamed and yelled. All three of them are still in shocked, "Hikari, are you really her," Maka said to me. I nodded real quickly I was so happy I forgotten about the pain in my legs. I jump out of Alexander hands and went to hug Maka. Warms tears came out of my eyes, Soul and Alexander are still frozen so I went to hit Alexander hard on the back while Maka went to Maka-chop Soul on the head. Both Alexander and Soul did what brothers do when they meet each other after a long time, hug each other. We did a little bonding session on our way back to DWMA, my new school and life.

**Me: well That took longer than I thought and Alexender stop patting me on the head**

**Alexander: that is what cool guys do when a girl did something good, right Soul?**

**Soul: He is right. still the story is so short maybe you are not doing good enough , Right Maka?**

**Maka and I: (Maka-Chop, Hikari -hit)**

**Soul: (dead end)**

**Me: oh well next chapter we will tell you guys more about Alexender and I**

**Alexander: RinHikariWolf don't own Soul Eater**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi, we are back**

**Maka: both are still knocked out**

**Me: Yosh we got two idiots knocked out, again oh well lets start**

**Maka: Note that RinHikariWolf don't own Soul Eater**

**Maka prov* **

" Soul, do you remember how all of us use to play when we are young with Hikari and Alexander," I asked him in class. " Of course I do, they will always use their magic to prank us then Black Star and Hikari are like twins in character always screaming and always hyper while Alexander and I are the cool ones. Guess both of them still never change there character since they moved out." Soul said looking calm and cool. "You are right and we went through the guide around the school and in the middle Hikari fell asleep so Alexander have to piggyback her, it is the same. Look they are in our class so lets hope we don't get to exitched on not seeing them again, okay," I told Soul with a smile on my face while Soul just act cool again.

Suddenly, Stein came in with them, Hikari is still sleeping while Alexander is carrying her. " Alright class, this is your new classmate so be nice to them, they are Hikari and Alexander. I am going to attack them so look at their move and skill carefully," Stein said.

I thought that he was crazy as both of them are not normal, they are...wolf demons. Suddenly Stein jump up in the air and wanted to attack them, but as I knew even as Hikari sleeps she know what is happening around her.

A ball of power suddenly appear from Hikari and Alexander, Hikari got off of Alexander back and her hair became from black to white and her eyes were red, she had a wolf ear and tail so did Alexender both of them transformed from a human to a demon. Hikari transform into a weapon, a sword, not only that, that the sword was on fire. Hikari is a special weapon and demon, she can turn into any weapon and she is a fire wolf demon. Alexender is a meister he is also a fire wolf demon and only him can hold Hikari when she is a weapon. Both of them are not related, both also have no parents they are just born for a flash of lights on different days and time.

Alexander hold on to the sword in a very cool way, suddenly the sword reflects Hikari face, "lets' go get him," she said. Alexander ran towards him and attack. After more than 10 minutes, Hikari and Alexender was pin to the ground. They lost only because they were only playing with Stein so was Stein.

Hikari transformed back and look at Alexander, she reach out her hand to signal to Alexander she want to sleep more, Alexander sign as he carry her. Soul was laughing real loud seeing that Alexander was 'babysitting' Hikari. Black Star from behind jump to the front to greet them. " Why you, Hikari, why didn't you tell your god that you were coming back," Black Star shouted at her. Hikari was sleeping when suddenly Black Star was on fire. Tsubaki look at him as she said sorry to Hikari. Kid, Liz and patty came," Hikari, you are back, Oh I miss you." Patty screamed at them. Alexander said," Hikari also miss you guys back how about all of us have a break Hikari really wants to rest, you should know what I mean." All of us laughed and then class was dismissed. All of us were going to their house, Hikari and Alexander.

When we reach there , their house was surrounded by forest trees and we have to move to big rock away to enter. Inside was beautiful, there was 5 blocks of building. All were really tall, we went into the middle one, the living room and kitchen were on the first floor, second floor was the bathroom and the bedroom, third floor was a music room. The rest of the 4 blocks were all libraries, They have textbooks, storybooks, CDs and many more.

The place didn't change from when I last went there. The Library is my favorite place. All of us talk about how we changed and stuff what happen between all those years. And if I am not wrong Hikari and Alexender are 13 so they are still very young but they are also smart. we played at their house then we went home.

**Me: okay that all for today I am dead tired**

**soul: again, it is so short**

**(HIKARI-HIT)**

**Alexander: oh my my **

**Me: Bye bye that is all for today please comment**

**Maka: RinHikariWolf don't own Soul Eater**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Alexander and Soul, please stop looking out the window as if something is coming**

**Alexander: but something _is_ coming**

**Soul: yep, your story is, so now we are resting **

**Maka: ya, looking at cute girls at the park near our house...resting... hmm...**

**Maka and I: (HIKARI-HIT/MAKA-CHOP)**

**Me: I don't own Soul Eater**

**_Soul prov*_**

I look at the window and sign, the class is so boring. Still I don't get why Alexander can sleep on Hikari's lap and Stein don't care. If I slept on Maka's lap she will not mind but Stein will throw his chair at me. "RING!" class ended, later Stein called out to the class, "Can Hikari, Alexander, Maka, Soul, Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty go see Lord Death," he asked. All of us nodded, on our way to the room, Alexander said, "So, Soul do you like Maka, you know it been so many years already." I blushed lightly, then I asked him, " Then do you like Hikari." He nodded and said that both of them are already boyfriend and girlfriend. Hikari ran to him and jump on his back, Alexander was like so talented, once she was on him he started piggyback her without screaming or yelling at her. I was so surprise, but we already reach Lord Death's room.

"Well, hello all of you, Hikari and Alexander how was your day in school," Lord Death asked. Alexander answered," well it is great but Hikari is tired so she is sleeping for now." Lord Death was still looking at the sleeping girl on Alexander back. "Well since you are a student in this school, I don't mind at all if you are in your true demon form," Lord Death said. Alexander nodded and his hair turned white and his eyes turn bloody red. he grew wolf ears and tail. He put Hikari down and told her something and she changed into her true form. Her hair reach her knees, her shirt have long sleeves and a hood, her trouser reach her ankle. Alexander had the same style as mine just in different color.

_**Alexander prov***_

Hikari is still sleeping on my back, I still remember that day we were told to return back to Death City

_Flas__hback:_

_"Hikari and Alexander, you two can go but to your hometown," our teacher in another school said sadly. I smiled but_ _Hikari look worried and sad. I asked her why and her replied was," I am just afraid that if we go back our childhood friends might not be there or either they will change, but maybe they are still the same and maybe they are there." Her emotions changed out of a sudden but I wasn't surprise of course. She was happy I still remember because of going back she didn't sleep for days_

_Flashback ends_

I look at her sleeping face at my back, "Alexander, what are you thinking about." Hikari said as she rub her eyes. "Oh, umm... nothing special," I said back as she smile sweetly back to me.

**Me: Sorry people today my story is kind of short.**

**Soul: yep and you need a punishment **

**Me: No, I don't as I will be uploading the next chapter real soon ok **

**Maka; Remember RinHikariWolf don't own Soul Eater**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hi everyone, Today I have a special request. I want to find a guy to be Patty bf **

**Maka: yep and if you want to be that person please quickly comment and tell us your name you want it to be inside, whether you are a weapon or mesiter what you look like and stuff**

**Alexander: Also please remember to comment thanks **

**Maka: Note that RinHikariWolf don't own Soul Eater**

**Hikari prov* **

At home: I sat alone looking at the photos when Alexander came. He climb into bed with me. He sat behind me, his head was on my shoulders, his legs were beside me, his arms were around me. I asked him," Alexander, how about we give those little kids a push towards love since I already know what state they are in now." "Okay, but lets be careful, we shall start with Maka and Soul then Black Star and Tsubaki and lastly Kid and Liz," he answered back to me.

The next day in school: "Maka, Can I see you for a while in the music room," I asked. She nodded her head and follow me. I sat on the chair near the piano, "I am going to play a song and you shall sing in with me, Okay." I said while she nodded her head. I started the song.

(heart attack)

_Putting my defenses up_  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack _

_Never put my love out on the line _  
_Never said yes to the right guy _  
_Never had trouble getting what I want _  
_But when it comes to you I'm never good enough _

_When I don't care _  
_I can play him like a Ken doll _  
_Won't wash my hair _  
_Then make him bounce like a basketball _

_But you make me wanna act like a girl _  
_Paint my nails and wear high heels _  
_Yes you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand _

_You make me glow _  
_But I cover up, won't let it show _  
_So I'm putting my defenses up _  
_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack _  
_I think I'd have a heart attack _  
_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_Never break a sweat for the other guys _  
_When you come around I get paralyzed _  
_And every time I try to be myself _  
_It comes out wrong like a cry for help _

_It's just not fair _  
_Brings more trouble than it all is worth _  
_I gasp for air _  
_It feels so good, but you know it hurts _

_But you make me wanna act like a girl _  
_Paint my nails and wear perfume _  
_For you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand _

_You make me glow _  
_But I cover up, won't let it show _  
_So I'm putting my defenses up _  
_Cause I don't wanna fall in love _  
_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack _  
_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_The feelings got lost in my lungs _  
_They're burning, I'd rather be numb _  
_And there's no one else to blame _  
_So scared I'll take off and run _  
_I'm flying too close to the sun _  
_And I'll burst into flames _

_You make me glow _  
_But I cover up, won't let it show _  
_So I'm putting my defenses up _  
_Cause I don't wanna fall in love _  
_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack _  
_I think I'd have a heart attack _  
_I think I'd have a heart attack _  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_

I finish singing it with Maka, and she said, "this song fits me," I look at her and asked for who is that lucky boy of course. She blushed so heavily and look down at her shoes, "well... umm... Sooo... Soul," she finally said. I look at the door as it opens and smirk. It was Soul with a shock face and Alexander with a smirk too.

"Do you really like me? " Soul said while he also blushed. Maka nodded, "Well, then will you be my girlfriend, Maka," he asked with a smirk. Maka ran to soul and hug him and said yes. I walk to Alexander and said and want to sleep so he piggyback me and I started to sleep.

**Me: gosh, finally it is done**

**Alexander: okay okay lets go **

**Me: ya I need to start revising my work **

**Maka and Soul: note RinHikariWolf don't own Soul Eater**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hi everyone, I am back!**

**Soul: I just realized something Hikari, you story is seriously boring**

**Me: sign* I know but no ones comment to me to tell me what to improve at.**

**Alexander: well, never mind just do your best**

**Black Star: yep and I myself, your god will help you hahaha**

**Maka- (Makaaaa-CHOP)**

**Me: Ouch, anyway please comment to tell me what you think about this story as this is only my first one and I don't know what you guys think about it.**

**Maka: yep and please do remember RinHikariWolf don't own Soul Eater**

_**Black Star prov***_

"sniff* sniff*" Tsubaki who was beside me was have a running nose. "Hey, Tsubaki, you are sick and why do you still want to come to school with me," I asked her with tons of question marks on top of my head. "Well, because today we are going on a special mission where only the two of us are going and don't want to postpone it, you know what I mean." She said weakly. I signed and walk without a sound, thinking about how nice Tsubaki treats me.

By the time we reach school, I saw Maka, Soul, Alexander and Hikari at the gate. Alexander was piggybacking a sleeping Hikari as usual but the awkward thing is that Soul is also piggybacking a sleeping girl, and that girl is... "MAKA! No way Soul why didn't you tell me," I ran to them.

Maka woke up and give me a Maka-Chop on my head. I didn't pass out because I was to excited to pass out. "Well, Maka feel into the tricks of Hikari and that is how we are together now," Soul said with a smirk on his face. Maka lightly maka-chop him on the head. But Soul didn't scream or yell at all.

Then I remember Tsubaki, I looked around for her, she was no where in sight. I panic and there was a sudden tap at my shoulder. "AHHHH!" I screamed and looked around, I sign and found out it was Tsubaki. But her face was red, "Umm... Tsubaki did Hikari make you face burn or what," I asked but she didn't reply instead she fall to the ground.

I caught her and put me forehead against her. "Tsubaki, you are burning. Oi Hikari help me will ya," I shouted to her. she woke up immediately and ran towards me after Alexander put her down. She used her magic to absorb the heat from Tsubaki and cool her down, after that she used her magic to make what kind of weird herb medicine for her.

Alexander walk towards and said," In our previous school, Hikari learn about medicine and knew all of the medicine in the world, she even know how to make a her own one, if anyone is sick they will come find her and don't worry Tsubaki will be fine." I signed and walk towards Tsubaki ," Alright, Black Star she is fine now but she needs to go home and cool down, give her this herbs every 3 hours and please look after her ," Hikari said as she handed my some weird herbs and medicine. I nodded and carry Tusbaki home.

_**Maka prov***_

I look at Black Star as he brought Tsubaki home, then I saw Kid, Liz and Patty coming towards us. It was 8.00am that time so we had to attend class. I look at Soul as he was staring at me. I took my book and maka-chop him on the head lightly. He didn't scream but just turned around to concentration on what Stein was teaching.

I looked at my book and saw the page on reading souls, that is when I wanted to study Hikari and Alexender soul. I look at Hikari's soul. It was white in color and it had a sleepy look, then Alexander' s, it was also white and it was calm and cool. Then I realized something, Hikari's soul was sad and a little insane. "Maka, you know the class is still on right," Alexander said with a light smile, he knew what I was doing. I was upset, wondering what happen to Hikari when she was away.

_**Me: Okay in the next chapter, I am going to write about my age and character also with Alexander**_

_**Maka: Yep so look forward to it please**_

_**Me: thanks**_

_**Soul and Alexander: RinHikariWolf don't own Soul Eater**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I too lazy to talk**

**Maka: Ya so lets get on with the story**

**Soul: RinHikariwolf don't own Soul Eater**

_**Black Star prov***_

Tsubaki is still sick and I worried of her. She is lying down on her bed as if she was just sleeping. I signed and looked out the window saying nothing.

_**Maka prov***_

"Maka, Makaaaa!" Hikari shouted in my ear. I gave her a light maka-chop as she close her eyes tightly and say sorry. "Lord Death want to see you, so you better hurry." She said as she pushed me towards Lord Death's room. "Oh hello Maka, how are you," Lord Death said. I said I was fine so he continue," It seems like you have read Hikari's and Alexander's soul right." I nodded as I recalled what I saw in Hikari's soul.

"Well, I want you to know that something change in Hikari's soul and I want you to tell me all about her," he said a he pass me a book, a very thick one. "Lord Death I know, you are just to lazy to read," I whispered to myself.

At home: I opened out the book as I sat on the sofa in the living room. It wrote all about Hikari and Alexander information. I read:

_Name: Hikari Rin_

_Age: 13_

_Hair color: white as snow_

_eye color: bloody red_

_meister/ weapon : weapon_

_personality: Hyper active, usually sleepy, she can sing and play the flute, emotional, sometimes will have emotional stress, She have always like Alexander for his_ character_ can calm her down and he can understand her very well. Loves anything cute and sweet, Loves music and without it is like the end of the world to her._

* * *

_Name: Alexander Kun_

_Age:13_

_Hair color: white as snow_

_eye color: red_

___meister/ weapon_: Meister

_personality: calm, cool, weird, play the piano, loves basketball, sporty, understand Hikari a lot, smiles to only people he trust, smart but stupid when it comes to emotions so Hikari have to help him in that. Only trust Hikari when on the overseas study._

* * *

_Hikari and Alexander have no friends during the overseas study, everyone hates them. Hikari will treat it very seriously and cry on Alexander shoulder every time she has been bully. Alexander on the other hand, always talk to Hikari and ignore the people around them. Hikari has never smiled until the day she was told to go back to Death City._

* * *

I was surprised, why will everyone hate them when they are so special. Wait, that is it, they are jealous. I smiled and went to sleep.

_**Hikari prov***_

In school: I look at Stein as he was talking about different souls and powers. Suddenly he call out to me. "Hikari, I want you to fight me personal," he said. I nodded and stood up. Alexander look at me and I smiled back. I walk to him and said," Are you sure, because now I am in a bad mood and I will not hold back," he nodded and we started fighting.

I smiled insanely and kicked him in the belly. He didn't hold back as he try to grab my neck. I was fast enough to stop his hand and kick him aside. Suddenly, I felt as if I needed to kill someone. I started to beat stein up badly. Then I was insane and wanted to see more blood when I felt someone holding my hand. I turned around to see Alexander, I froze and tears appeared in my ears. I hug alexander and said sorry about a millions of times. He just carry me and everything went black, I was asleep.

**_Alexander prov*_**

"I am sorry, Stein, but she did warn you," I said sadly as I carry Hikari. He nodded and smile, "I knew it will happen, I just want to know when will you step in, still good timing," he said. I smiled and was excused from class with Hikari for the rest of the day.

**Maka: okay lets go I bored**

**Me: Ya good bye people**

**Maka: RinHikariWolf don't own Soul Eater**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Wow**

**Maka: Don't wow us, so tell us what do you want to do**

**Me: I am going to write the longest story I ever wrote**

**Soul: Cool**

**Maka: RinHikariWolf don't own Soul Eater**

_**Maka prov***_

School ended, I ran to Soul and pull him by his jacket, and of course he was angry. "MAKA, stop pulling my new jacket, or ELSE," he shouted, I ignored him and wanted to get home quickly.

Suddenly, I felt Soul jacket out of my hand, I looked back and saw him reaching his hands out to carry me. I had no time to do anything so he got me in his hands. "Soul, what do you want, now put me down," I said angrily with a book in my hand ready to Maka-Chop him.

"Well well isn't my naughty little girlfriend angry, if you want me to put you down, you have to tell me why are you in such a hurry home," he smirked as he move his head closer to mine. I blushed as his head was like an inch away from mine. I look away, "Fine, I carry you home then," he sighed and carry me home.

When he finally put me down, I ran to have a bath then I went to the sofa and sat down. I took out the book about Hikari and Alexander and wanted to read it again as I felt as if I got something wrong in it.

Soul walked out of the bathroom with only his pants and a towel around his neck. I turned around to look at him and blushed then I turned around again and told him to put on a shirt.

I started to read the book:

_Hikari, born on the year 2000 had no trusted friends, she lived alone until she found Alexander at the age of 1._

_ For demon, when you are a year-old, you will know almost everything a human knows at the age of 10. _

_They met on Hikari's birthday at the river near the house Hikari live in since she was born. The house was magical there since her birth and for Alexander, he didn't have a house so he wander around Death City. Lord Death found him and took care of him._

_ While Hikari was taken care by wolves. They feed her and she learn lots of things but instead of hunting she managed to tell the wolves to stop killing the animals in the forest and go to Death City to steal the food there. _

_When Hikari and Alexander met, Hikari was so scared that she went insane, well not really insane but almost. But because Alexander understands how scared she was, he calmed her down by hugging her and telling her about why she doesn't need to be scared of him._

_Alexander then brought Hikari back to Death City. He brought her to Lord Death, and so Lord Death was like a father to both of them since. They had friends, the closers were Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty. _

_Until one day they were told to go to a human school, Hikari was really unhappy about it. Lord Death couldn't accept them in his school because he thought that none of them were weapon nor a meister. Lord Death seal their powers away and so now they look like a human._

_In that school, Hikari suffer a lot, Alexander lost all of his emotion towards everyone except for Hikari. Hikari was always bullied everyday, while Alexander was loved a lot by girls as he was cute and cool but hated by boys as all of the girls didn't like the other boys. _

_But things change when they were 12, Hikari was bullied so badly she went insane. The bullies didn't know about it and continue to bully her. One day, whe she was bullied, she laughed like a mad woman. Her legs came out a knife, She hurt lots of people. Lord Death was then told to go fetch them back. When he was at the human school, he saw Alexander holding on to a sword, the sword was Hikari. Lord Death was of course happy and told them to go back to Death City after he calm them down._

* * *

I read it finish and was already in tears, understanding the pain of both of them. Soul came out of his room and looked at me worriedly. He went to me and ask me what was wrong. I shaked my head and looked at him. He smiled at me and we watched a movie until dinner time.

**_Black Star prov*_**

The next day: I woke up and found myself beside Tsubaki, she was awake too. She was looking at the window and when she turn around and look at me, I found out that she looked better than when she fainted that day.

I smiled really widely and look at her, "Well, seems like you recover and it is all thanks to your god." I laughed saying it out loud. Tsubaki look at me and smile really sweetly. I blushed lightly and look away, "thank you, Black Star, I feel a lot better now," she said while she tried getting out of the bed.

I help her and we headed to Hikari's house. On the way, I saw Maka and Soul. They were also heading to Hikari's house to pay a visit again.

_**Hikari prov***_

"Alexander, I prepare tea for you," I shouted out from the kitchen and walked out of it. Alexander was sitting on the sofa reading a book. I walk towards him and putted down the tea at the coffee table in front of the sofa. Alexander pulled me closed to him.

"Ekk, what do you think you are doing, Alexander." I shirked and asked him. "Maka read you and you knew it yet you didn't mind, I am just upset," he said as he look really angry. I turned around to face him.

I putted my forehead on his and said, "Well, I don't mind, she is a friend after all, you don't have to get this angry, even Lord Death call her to do it so there is no stopping of anything, don't worry she is not going to hurt us, okay?" He looked down while I put my head on his chest, he nodded and then pat me on the head.

Suddenly I heard someone knocking on the rock door that leads to the building that we are in. I walked there and open the door and saw Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki. "Yahoo! Well, your god has arrive so where is the red carpet that I am going to walk on!" Black Star shouted in my ears.

I wasn't in the mood so I ignore him and went to Tsubaki first. "Tsubaki, how are you feeling, did the herbs help you?" I asked while I walk over to her. she nodded and smiled at me while Black Star scolded me for ignoring him. I Hikari-Hit on his back as he cried out loud. All of us laugh and I invite all of them to the house.

I went to get tea for them, Black Star was still shouting, this time is because I was preparing my tea too long for him. I didn't care, I brought the tea out and we had a chat with them.

**me: okay **

**Soul: Okay**

**Maka: Okay**

**Alexander: Okay **

**Kid: Stop! RinHikariWolf don't own Soul Eater**


End file.
